


Одним дождливым днём

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Как пройти в библиотеку
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 6





	Одним дождливым днём

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two-Part Prompts Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739143) by [wouldyouknowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore). 



Локи был богом озорства. Все это знали не понаслышке, да и сам Локи никогда не позволял об этом забыть. 

Но мало кто понимал, что если ты растёшь рядом с вышеназванным богом, то побочные эффекты рано или поздно дадут о себе знать, и что Тор на самом деле был тем ещё коварным бессовестным мелким паскудником. Иначе как бы Локи оказался в столь... интересной ситуации?

— А-ах… да, вот так, ещё, — выдохнул он, двигая бёдрами навстречу толчкам брата.

— Ш-ш-ш, — зашипел Тор, но честно говоря, если в тот момент кто-то и находился бы в библиотеке, то уже давно услышал бы сорванное дыхание и звуки пошлых шлепков. Локи и так сдерживался как мог. Да и в любом случае, по стёклам и крыше вовсю барабанил дождь, более-менее заглушая происходящее. Локи в любом случае было абсолютно всё равно, ведь Тор на очередном толчке попал чётко туда, куда нужно, вырывая из него сдавленный стон.

И вообще, это Тор был во всём виноват.

Локи просто хотел провести утро приятно и с пользой. Он как раз прочитал несколько трактатов о различных тонкостях в сотворении иллюзий и уже собирался вернуться к себе и перейти от теории к практике, как небеса разверзлись и явили Тора, который вообще-то должен был быть на тренировке вместе с Сиф. Но она, видимо, нашла себе занятие поинтереснее, так что Тор отправился искать Локи и больше часа зудел у него над ухом, пока тот наконец не сдался и не предложил прерваться и предаться развлечениям иного рода.

И ведь поначалу Локи был свято уверен, что это была его идея. Пока Тор сидел и надоедал ему, Локи всё больше и больше думал о нём: о том, как влажная туника липнет к его груди и как он рассеянно закусывает нижнюю губу, такую мягкую, полноватую… и Тор, казалось, был безмерно удивлён его предложению, словно ему и в голову не могло прийти отыскать в библиотеке самый дальний и скрытый от глаз уголок и там затрахать брата до бессознательного состояния.

Да вот только Тор оказался слишком подготовленным, чтобы это могло быть совпадением. Он подозрительно удачно выбрал укромную нишу с широким подоконником и тяжёлыми занавесями, что скрывали их от любопытных глаз, а живая изгородь снаружи не позволяла разглядеть их из сада. А уж про маленький сосуд с маслом, так кстати отыскавшийся в нужный момент, вообще было лучше умолчать. Локи даже подозревал, что внезапно накрывший весь Асгард ливень тоже был делом рук братца. Конечно, в самом начале Локи не сильно заботило, что Тор мог всё подстроить. Теперь же ему было совершенно ясно, что тот задумал это с самого начала, и то, что он сейчас двигался на его члене под звуки барабанящего в окно дождя, и их дыхание туманило стёкла, было исключительно его, Тора, виной.

— Не останавливайся, — взмолился он. Тор в ответ издал низкий стон и стал двигаться жёстче. У Локи начинали болеть ноги, но он чувствовал, что скоро кончит, так что менять что-либо уже не имело смысла. А ещё Тор обхватил ладонью его член и принялся двигать кулаком в такт толчкам, и это было лучшей причиной не прерываться.

Внезапный раскат грома, ближе и громче всех предыдущих, застал Локи врасплох, и он кончил, вскрикнув и забрызгав их животы и задранные рубахи, не обращая внимания на расширившиеся глаза Тора и его шиканье. Он просто не мог сдержаться. Было настолько хорошо, что, кажется, и пусть бы их застукали, подумаешь… а потом где-то хлопнула дверь, и Локи быстренько пришёл в чувство.

Тор тяжело дышал и до боли впивался пальцами ему в бёдра, втрахиваясь в него, и Локи решил всеми силами поскорее довести Тора до разрядки, прежде чем их поймают на горячем. Он напряг дрожащие от усталости ноги и задвигался в такт с братом, одновременно притягивая его к себе и ртом заглушая срывающиеся с его губ отчаянные тихие стоны. От ощущений двигавшегося внутри члена и сплетающихся языков Локи казалось, что, будь у них побольше времени, он вполне мог бы кончить ещё раз, да вот только с другого конца библиотеки уже кто-то звал.

— Локи, — выдохнул Тор, впиваясь тому в спину и задницу, но звук отодвигаемых не так далеко занавесок заглушил его. В следующий момент он закусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, рывком вошёл как можно глубже и кончил.

Тем временем шаги слышались уже совсем близко, и было поздно отпрыгивать друг от друга и судорожно искать штаны, так что Локи зажал Тору рот, многозначительно посмотрел на него и создал своего двойника. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что тот получился хоть немного убедительным.

Через миг занавеси распахнулись, и за ними обнаружилась хмурая Сиф.

— Ты Тора не видел? — спросила она, видя перед собой только Локи, сидящего на подушках с книгой в руках. — Он говорил, что пойдёт тебя искать.

— Сегодня не видел, — отозвался двойник. — Я думал, вы тренируетесь.

— Что ж, если встретишь…

— Я обязательно отправлю его к тебе, Сиф.

Она ушла, задёрнув ткань, и Локи сбросил иллюзию. Какое-то время они с Тором смотрели друг на друга, а потом принялись сдавленно хохотать. Кое-как они привели себя в порядок и торопливо оделись. Тор выглянул в щель между занавесями, чтобы убедиться, что горизонт чист. Локи положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая.

— Я обещал передать, что тебя искала Сиф, — шепотом произнёс он, и прошло ещё много времени, прежде чем они перестали смеяться и смогли наконец выбраться наружу.


End file.
